Zombie
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: -Takes place in the 1990's- Clare Edwards is captured by the British army and taken by force from Ireland where she becomes a slave to General Elijah Goldsworthy.-MORE INFO INSIDE- Based off the song Zombie by The Cranberries.


**Heyy(: OK I got this plot from listening to an old 90's song, Zombie by The Cranberries. Hopefully you like it. It's kinda based off of real events that I do not own. I hope you like this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "ZOMBIE", DEGRASSI, THE IRA, OR THE COUNTRIES IRELAND AND ENGLAND.**

_~Clare~ _

Darkness. That's all that bestowed my eye sight as I was being taken from my home country of Ireland to England. The burlap sack on my head sheilding my face from the world. I wouldn't want them to see me anyway. I was a mess.

Tears were running down my cheeks as I silently prayed for my family to be alright. Surely Darcy and Mother were crying. And Father himself must've been growing crazy looking for me. Little did he know that the enemy had captured his own daughter as a slave.

The sack was causing an itchy rash to breakout on my neck from rubbing against plain skin, yet I couldn't scratch or adjust it because of the zip ties around my wrists. My blouse was halfway open and hanging off my left shoulder. My captors had touched me while I cried to be let go.

That did nearly nothing to stop them though. Only earned me a harsh slap to the back of the head and a curt and firm "shut up". From then on I cried silently. Praying and wishing that Jesus would save me and let me live after this horrid experience.

I've been missing for 3 days now. I've been starved all that time also. A sharp pain was apparent in my stomach as I was forced to sit on what I'm guessing is a ship.

Seeing a bright flash of what seemed like sunlight, I was harshly pulled up from what I was sitting on.

"Let's go." A gruff voice said.

The man who had the voice led me down a ramp and what is probably a military vehicle.

It wasn't long before the vehicle stopped and I was dragged into a building where several voices were speaking. The hand that was guiding me let go and in an instant I fell on my knees to the hardwood floor. Hissing in pain, I bit my lip. I could feel a little bit of warm blood coat my skin and pants.

Shit.

The sack was ripped off my head and I was faced with an elegant room and a crowd of four men. All dressed in the British uniforms with patches showing their rank.

Looking at them all, I swallowed hard to hydrate my dry throat and tried to stop the tears coming from my blue eyes.

"General. We brought something for you." A voice said from behind me. The same one who told me to shut up when I was being touched..

A man stepped forward. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes. I am not going to lie and say he wasn't attractive but he was the enemy. The man bent down in front of me and put a soft hand on my chin to examen my face. Surely I must've had bruises from my initial struggle during my capturing. The man's eyes held a bit of simpathy in them that was soonly covered with an indescibable look in them.

"My, my aren't you pretty." He said interested. His eyes scanned me one more time. Lingering on my chest where my shirt had been un-done. He stood up swiftly and pursed his lips.

"Thank you, Owen.. But why did you do this?"

"She was hot, sir. I thought she would be good for you. Not to mention she's Edwards's daughter." Shock arose on the man's face.

"Edwards? As In Randall Edwards?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you bring her to me?" He asked fiercely.

"Think of it as a strategy. Edwards will call off his troops once he realizes his daughter has gone missing. And that's when we attack." This so called "Owen" character said. Interest sparked in the man's eyes.

"Good thinking. But why is she bruised, and why is her blouse un-done?" He asked.

"She was squirming alot and screaming so I shut her up.. and that? Well me and the boys wanted some fun." I heard Owen chuckle.

"You dare touch what is mine? If you are bringing her to me, she is to remain under my watch and control till said otherwise. Understand?" The attractive man sated with firmness.

"Eli, calm down we-"

"General, to you, Millegan. Now go round the up the troops with the rest of the boys. I will meet you later." His accent ensentuating his control.

"Yes General."

All the men left the room except for the supposed General named Eli. He bent down to me again and in a curt tone asked, "What is your name?"

"C-c-clare Edwards." I said in a shaky voice. He smirked at me briefly.

"Well Clare Edwards, I am General Elijah Goldsworthy of the English army." And so it's begun...

**Really crappy, I know. But give it time and you will understand. I promise. How was this? Good? Bad? Review!(:**


End file.
